milkywayfandomcom-20200222-history
Graxlan (species)
This article is about the species. You may be looking for the Empire with the same name. The Graxlan (Graxlan: Garagen-nara, shortened to Gara) are a warmongering race that has been trying to conquer the galaxy for hundreds of years. They have been invading Megaladon since the 25th century. Physiology The Graxlan have long necks, an ellipsoid head, and up to eight limbs; their overall height varies from 1.2 meters to 2 meters, though some Graxlans have been reported to have a height of over 3 meters. Their life cycle is unusually long when compared to other carbon-based lifeforms such as Humans; some of the oldest Graxlan are well over 300 years old. The Graxlan feature a very similar internal structure to humans—one could effectively call them 'humanoid'—and many organs and organ systems are similar in form and function. One of the most striking resemblances between both species is a similarly-structured vocal tract that enables Graxlans to very accurately mimic human phonemes; accordingly, numerous sounds in the Graxlan language seem to share correspondences with phonemes found in Human languages. Relationships with other species Megalons In Graxlan, Megalons are referred to as Mèganéi-nårai. An unstable and strained relationship has existed between Megalons and Graxlans, which started in 2152, when the Megalons managed to land on Kazda, a watery planet. The Graxlans, who had already colonized the planet prior to the arrival of the Megalons, saw this as an attack and ambushed them. The resulting war had claimed the lives of almost 750 of the 1,200 Megalons present. In October 2152, the Megalons managed to drive out the Graxlan forces back to the Perseus Arm. This process lasted 7 and a half years and was finished by July 2160. The only major invasions that the Graxlan have performed on Megaladon happened in the 25th century. One was in 2482, when Mega City was almost razed to the ground by Graxlan forces and several thousand Megalons were killed, and the second one happened three years later in 2485, when the Graxlan destroyed the Mega 500 Tower and killed 2,856 Megalons. Megalons have tried to make peace with the Graxlans, but initially failed. Many Megalons still believe that a full-scale war between the MWGG and the Graxlan Empire is brewing, even though they have been reassured numerous times by the Graxlan authorities that a war between Megalons and Graxlans is not on their agenda. Graxlan authorities have dismissed the idea of a war between the Empire and the MWGG as a 'conspiracy theory', however regardless of this, relations between the two species are still strained and very often, tense. In recent years, however, there appears to be a thaw in relations between the two governments, as evidenced by the Graxlan emperor sending his best wishes to the President of the MWGG via a speech that was broadcasted across the reaches of the Empire on New Year's Eve in 2779, though high-ranking officials from within the Graxlan government, including several well-known warlords as well as representatives of the Emperor himself had repeatedly stated that this was not aimed to improve relations between the two governments, but instead to prevent the President of the MWGG from opening an investigation into the existence of a Graxlan prison camp on the outskirts of the Mega System, as well as to congratulate him on the birth of his daughter. Humans In the Graxlan language, Humans are known as ikkanårai, meaning 'all-seeing men' (ikko, or ikku meaning "eye"; and nårai meaning "man"), a word which was originally an epithet describing their role in peacekeeping operations in war-torn regions of the Galaxy where their mere presence alone can heavily influence the outcome of conflicts. Earth, home to a large Graxlan diaspora, is known as Saijiikkanårakarān in Graxlan, Saiji meaning 'Sol', ikkanåraka meaning 'Human species', and rān meaning 'world'. Graxlan and Humans made contact in 2093 when the Graxlans, having traveled through a wormhole to reach the Sol System, invaded Earth, killing over 300,000 people. The Humans responded with a full-scale attack, eventually driving them out of the Sol System. In 2281, the Graxlan hijacked the Human starship Discovery, traveling from Earth to Alpha Centauri, killing its crew and enslaving the remaining passengers (mostly scientists). The Humans soon found out that one of their best starships was stolen and sent their Space Command Authorities to investigate. The pursuing SCA ships were attacked by the Graxlans and subsequently destroyed. After the Space Command ships were destroyed, several reinforcement ships flew towards the speeding ship, which by then, had reached the Kuiper Belt of the Sol System. The hijackers were shot on the spot by Space Command troops and any survivors were taken to a high-security prison facility. Seventeen years later, Human authorities had received a message from the Graxlan emperor, demanding that the surviving hijackers be released or the Graxlan Army would respond with a full-scale invasion of the Earth, however a war between Humans and Graxlans never took place. There hasn't been any contact between Humans and Graxlans until 2463, when a small Graxlan invasion destroyed parts of Los Angeles. The Humans, who were more advanced at the time, managed to destroy the ship computers with a powerful EMP, causing the Graxlan ships to crash into the Pacific Ocean. The Graxlan Empire, who monitored the failed invasion from the wormhole, quickly realized that the Humans (who had just developed the interstellar drive) were far more advanced than they had presumed, and in order to avoid a possible war between the two, sent out a warlord to Earth in order to propose a peace treaty. The then-new UFHW reacted positively to this proposition, and a formal peace treaty was signed in 2510. Since then, Graxlans and Humans have maintained a very positive, friendly and healthy relationship, although at several points in time, this relationship had found itself tested, mostly due to conflicting political ideologies. The furthest Human-Graxlan relations have gone downhill in modern-day history was in 2768, when a Graxlan activist group alleged that the Graxlan diaspora on Earth was treated as second-class citizens, earning half of what Humans earned and not having the same opportunities as they did. These accusations prompted the President of the UHFW to personally reassure the Graxlan authorities that the allegations were made up to give Humanity a bad name. We would never treat an alien species differently from our own. The UFHW sees all races of the Galaxy as equal, provided that they are intelligent enough to use reason and think for themselves. The Graxlan have been great allies with us for over 200 years, and the allegations and claims of poor working conditions and second-class citizenship have been made up simply for the purpose of tarnishing Humanity's reputation as a mostly tolerant and peacekeeping species. ''- '''Official UFHW statement, July 2768' When it comes to Graxlan-Megalon relations, the UFHW, which maintains positive relations with both governments, serves to mediate between the two sides. Qlaxika Graxlans and Qlaxikans maintain a very positive relationship, however, the two species have rarely interacted aside from formal functions and political summits. Arakeen Faphroon Category:Species